Inevitability
by UntoldLies
Summary: It all started because she couldn't just stay in her dorm. She had to follow them. She had to scold them. Now she faced an entire weekend alone with the Weasley twins. That was just the beginning of everything. After all, it's inevitable that you become close with the people you spend time with. Takes place during Hermione's 4th year.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe I'm getting detention because of you!" Hermione yelled as she walked down the hall to McGonagall's office.

"You didn't have to follow us," George laughed.

"If you didn't feel the need to try and keep everyone out of trouble, you wouldn't get in trouble yourself," Fred added. Both the twins looked proud of themselves. They had managed to sneak into the kitchen and successfully eat a wonderful meal.

"You know, the only reason we even got caught is because you had to go and yell at us," George added as an afterthought. It had dawn on him that they would have gotten away with it had she not been there. Not that they were upset with her. They were happy that they could have actually made it without detention.

"If you two would just behave, I wouldn't have to," she crossed her arms.

Both twins scoffed at her. "How long have you known us?" They looked at each other triumphantly when they saw the tiniest spark of a smile cross her face. "Come on, Hermione, you love us," Fred started.

"Whether you want to admit it or not," George added, grinning.

"Let's just get this over with," she sighed as she opened the door to McGonagall's office. "Professor?"

"Ah, Ms. Granger. George and Fred. I must say, I'm surprised to see one of you here," she nodded.

"Well, you know me, professor, don't like to get in trouble, but my brother here needed me," George smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure he did Mr. Weasley," she shook her head with a smile. "The three of you are to serve three days detention," she started.

"Three days? Professor, that means we can't go to Hogsmeade this weekend," Hermione protested.

"Yes, that is correct," she nodded.

"But professor," George started.

"That's not right," Fred finished.

"If this was the first time this happened, I might be more lenient. But as many times as you've been caught, nothing seems to work. Perhaps this will make you think twice next time."

"Professor, all due respect, but this this is the first time I've been-"

"Ms. Granger, you are fully aware of the consequences of being out after bed. As are you fully aware of the consequences of being in the kitchen. I would think that with our guests here, you would be on your best behavior. We are hosting a very important event and I don't want anymore problems. I'm sorry you got mixed up in this, but I will not budge. Now you will be on kitchen duty this weekend. That means helping the house elves prepare the food as well as detail cleaning the entire kitchen."

"Professor, please," Fred and George both protested. They hated cleaning. More than anything.

"I don't want to hear anymore about it. I'll expect you three in the kitchen tomorrow after classes. If you don't show up, I'll be sending a letter to your mother. I believe we all know how well that will turn out," she warned.

"Fine," they both pouted. Hermione stood silent. One the one hand, she was upset to be missing Hogsmeade, but on the other hand, she was glad to be helping the house elves instead of polishing trophies.

"Now you three return to your house dormitory and stay in until morning."

The three nodded and walked out of the office. "I can't believe I got sucking into this with you two," she muttered as she walked ahead of them.

"Oh come on, Granger," Fred sped up and put his arm around her shoulder. When she shoved him off, George placed his arm around her.

"Think of it as a bonding experience," he grinned.

* * *

"So you have to spend the whole weekend with my brothers?" Ron raised an eyebrow. "How could McGonagall be so cruel? he laughed.

"I know," she huffed. "And no Hogsmeade," she sighed.

"It's a shame you can't go to Hogsmeade. I wish you could go with us. We could stay-"

No, Harry. It sucks that I can't go, but I want you guys to go have fun for me. Enjoy the company of the Beauxbatton girls," she laughed. "Maybe you should even try to ask one of them to the Yule Ball."

"Yeah, maybe," Harry laughed.

"I don't think I can talk to them," Ron shook his head anxiously, earning a laugh from his friends.

"Ready for a fun-filled weekend?" George leaned over the back of the couch so his face was next to Hermione's.

"It's gonna be a blast," Fred leaned in on her other side.

"You two get out of here. You'll get to bother me all weekend. Let me mentally prepare," she shook her head as she stood up.

"Oh, you know you're looking forward to it," Fred grinned.

"Every girl in here would love to be in the position to spend the entire weekend with two good looking guys," George mirrored his brother's expression.

"Well, then maybe you should find one of them to bother," she smiled back.

"Ouch," they both looked hurt. "No matter. We're looking forward to spending the weekend with you," George smiled again.

"Oh great," she muttered as they walked away. "This is going to be a long weekend."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day her classes went by too quickly for Hermione. It was already close to 4:00 and that meant she had to go to meet with the boys in the kitchen. She couldn't believe this was really happening to her. A whole weekend with the twins. Not that she particularly disliked them, but she didn't care to spend alone time with them. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Maybe they would mind their own business. Maybe she could go about doing her cleaning without them being distracting. She sighed as class ended. She gathered her books and met up with the boys.

"Hey Hermione," Harry smiled. "You ready for the weekend?" he looked at her sympathetically.

"Thrilled," she rolled her eyes, earning a laugh from Ron.

"Oh, I'm sure it won't be so bad. They won't be nearly as awful to you as they are to me," he grinned.

She laughed. He did have a point. Normally she witnessed the twins picking on their brother. They had never done anything bad to her. "Well, maybe I'll rub off on them," she smirked.

"Of course. The twins will be regular bookworms after you're done with them," Harry laughed.

"I'd better get going," she sighed as she started toward the kitchen. She was surprised to see the twins there before her.

"Don't look so surprised," George grinned.

"The kitchen is our favorite place, after all," Fred added. He grabbed a cupcake off the counter and took a bite.

"You do know you're not here to eat," she smiled, rolling her eyes.

"We can surely do both," George assured her, grabbing a cupcake as he sat himself on one of the counters. "Have a seat, love," he winked.

"I think we should get started. The sooner we get the tasks done for today, the sooner we can go back to the dorm."

"Oh, come on, let's have a little fun while we're here."

"Loosen up, Hermione," Fred put an arm around her. "We won't get you in trouble again."

"I should hope not," she suppressed a small smile. "Come on, now. Stop eating and let's get started on the pantry so we can be done with it," she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, but Hermione dear, don't you want to spend time with us?" George smiled.

"We were so looking forward to spending time with you," Fred added.

"I'm sure you two could only dream of it," she rolled her eyes.

"Sit down, Hermione."

"Let's have a chat," they were standing on each side of her. Merlin, she hated when they did that.

"What about?"

"The ball," they answered with a smile.

"What about it? Do you need help finding a date?"

"You hear that Georgie?"

"I do. Sarcasm. I like it," George grinned. "As a matter of fact, we already know who we're going with. But what we want to know-"

"Is who's taking you?"

"Why?"

"We like to know things," Fred shrugged.

"I don't know why you want to know so bad, but if you must know then I'll tell you. But don't you go telling everyone. I don't want it to be a big deal, alright?" she huffed.

"Twins honor," they recited in unison.

"Viktor Krum," she sighed. She was waiting for their teasing. She knew how much the twins teased Ron for his love of the quidditch star. She could only imagine what they would have to say about her going as his date.

"Good choice, Granger," George patted her on the back.

"Every girl in school is going to wish they were you," Fred added, placing a hand on her other shoulder.

"No teasing?" she looked at them, waiting for it.

"Why would we tease you?"

"We're impressed. You caught the eye of _the_ Viktor Krum."

"I guess I just thought-"

"You have us all wrong. We like to have fun."

"But we're not mean-spirited. We only tease Ron because he's our brother-"

"And it's so much fun," George finished.

"But we like you. You intrigue us."

"You're bloody brilliant. Yet you hang with our nutter of a brother."

"Ron is not a-" she paused and then laughed. "Maybe he's a bit of a nutter sometimes. But he's really a good friend."

"Too bad we didn't meet you first. You'd be a brilliant addition to our duo."

"We'd be the most brilliant pranksters in all the land," Fred smiled.

"Imagine the possibilities," she smiled and shook her head. "Come on. Let's get started please. I want to get started on my essay tonight," she was pleased when the boys followed her into the pantry.

* * *

"So why did you decide to go with Krum?" George asked thoughtfully as he flicked his wand to pull the various items off the shelves.

"He asked," she shrugged. She had been asking herself the same question. It wasn't as though they had much in common. Or much to talk about. Not that he talked much at all. "I suppose it was just nice to be asked," she surprised herself with her words. Normally she wouldn't dare show any insecurity in front of the infamous twins. But they did seem to be genuinely interested in talking to her.

"Come on now, Hermione. You're a lovely girl. Someone else would have asked you if he hadn't," Fred was controlling the duster with his wand.

"I must admit, I'm having some second thoughts though. It's going to be a lot of attention. And-" she stopped.

"And what?" They asked.

"Well, I'm not much of a dancer," she frowned.

"Haven't you read all about it?" George smiled, earning a small smile from Hermione.

"It's not really something you can learn about in a book, now is it? But I haven't got a partner to practice with. All I have is memories of my mother and father dancing. I'm just afraid I'll look silly up there with Krum," she turned and started cleaning again. Why was she telling them all this? She hadn't even told Harry or Ron. She'd shared with Ginny her news of Krum, but not her worries of making a fool of herself.

"It just so happens, Hermione, dear," George started, grinning mischievously.

"That we are excellent dancers."

"And teachers I might add."

"You want to teach me to dance?" she laughed. "Why on earth would you want to help me?"

"Because we're gentlemen," George smiled wider.

"And you might be willing to look the other way on certain things?" Fred eyed her questioningly.

"Fine. If I don't look like a fool at the ball, then I'll be more lenient on you two. But that doesn't mean you can just get away with everything. It just means I'll look past the occasional trip out of the dorm," she put her hand on her hip. She felt as though she were making poor deal. But she wanted to badly to be regarded as much as the beautiful beauxbatton girls at the dance.

"Deal," they grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got back to the common room, it was buzzing. The boys were huddled on the couch in front of the fire, working on their potions essays. "Hi," she sat down in between them, smiling.

"You look in a good mood for someone who's spent a whole evening with my brothers," Ron laughed.

"It wasn't so bad. They can be civil at times I suppose," she shrugged. "So how's the assignment coming along?"

"Not good," harry muttered. "I only have 15 inches. how does he expect 30 inches about the properties and uses of asphodel?"

"Harry, it's not difficult. Asphodel tons of uses. Just pick one and elaborate."

"Easy for you to say. You're brilliant," Ron rolled his eyes as he flipped through another book on potions ingredients.

"Here," she pointed toward a section of the page he was skimming. "The draught of living death. You could write tons on that. There's several documented cases of the dangers of it in our advanced potion making book," she pulled it from his stack on books. "See?"

"Bloody brilliant," Ron grinned.

"I'm going off to bed. Get this done so you can enjoy Hogsmeade this weekend," she smiled as she walked off toward her dormitory. When she got inside, Lavender was squealing with Parvati about the ball.

"Hermione come sit with us! We're deciding what we're going to do with our hair!" Lavender smiled. She was pleased when Hermione sat at the end of the bed, though with some hesitation. "What do you think? Should I wear it up or down?" she mimicked the way she would wear it up before letting it fall freely around her shoulders again. "I think Parvati should curl hers, don't you?" She was talking so fast, Hermione could barely get a word in to excuse herself from the conversation. Instead she just nodded. "How are you doing yours?"

"I don't know actually," she frowned a bit. She had learned a bit of makeup and hair skills from Ginny, but nothing impressive. It hadn't occurred to her that she would have to do something to her hair. But of course she would. It couldn't stay the way it normally was. Merlin, what was this dance doing to her? She never cared about any of this. But with all the boys drooling over the Beauxbaton girls it would be nice to look pretty.

"Oh, Hermione can we practice on your hair? I'd sure love to work with it! You have so much!" Pavati smiled hopefully.

Hermione thought of about 50 different reasons to say no, but finally sighed and said yes. It wasn't worth getting them mad at her as they always were when she dismissed them. And perhaps she could learn something on how to do it herself. She regretted the decision as soon as the girls summoned their hair products and started groping at her mane. She exhaled slowly and told herself to be nice as she let them work on her curls.

After about 20 minutes of them yanking at her head, they both grinned. "So beautiful!" Parvati was proud of her work.

"Go look in the mirror!" Lavender practically yelled at her.

Hermione got up slowly and walked toward the mirror. She could hardly believe she was looking at her hair. It was swept up beautifully. And so sleek and smooth. "It looks-" she stopped and could hardly believe she was about to say it. "Good. Really good. Thank you," she smiled lightly at them.

"Are you going dress shopping tomorrow?"

"No, I can't. I have detention again," she sighed. At least her mum had sent money to Molly to get her a dress when she got Ginny's. She was glad her mum and Molly got on so well.

"With the Weasley twins, right?" Lavender smiled dreamily. "I would love to spend a weekend with them."

"They're so dreamy," Parvati giggled.

Hermione simply laughed. It wasn't often she heard anyone refer to the twins as dreamy. "They're amusing enough."

"All the quidditch. It's been so good to them," Lavender added, laughing.

"You talk like their some sort of gods," Hermione shook her head.

"Well, they're no Cedric Diggory," Parvati quickly replied. "But of course, as the boys in our house go, they're certainly the best looking. A shame they're so into their jokes though," she sighed.

"Yeah, those awful candies they sell. But I heard their love potions are wonderful."

"Love potions are almost always disastrous," Hermione replied casually.

"They certainly bring some memorable moments though," Lavender smiled. "Come on, Hermione. You can't possibly tell us you wouldn't snog one of them if you got the chance."

Hermione laughed. "I have no desire to snog either of the Weasley twins. I need to work on my essay before bed," she headed toward her bed and unpacked her trunk. "Thank you again for making my hair look so good," she smiled as she down down and closed her curtains. Though the two were not her favorite people in the world, it was nice to have a conversation with girls every once in a while. She pulled out her book and began writing her essay.

* * *

When she went downstairs into the common room the next morning, she saw the twins waiting for her. "Good morning," she smiled.

"Morning, love," George smiled.

"Sleep well?" Fred grinned as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"Quite well. So are you ready to go down for breakfast?"

"Absolutely," they replied, grinning.

"You do realize we have to help prepare it," she looked at them, amused.

"Of course. But we also get to eat it," George replied.

"Breakfast is our favorite," Fred added excited.

"All food is your favorite," she rolled her eyes, smiling as she walked out of the common room, the twins in tow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for such a long wait. My computer has been in the shop the last couple weeks. But thank you so much to those who've reviewed so far.**

Once the breakfast was cooked and served, Hermione, Fred and George were allowed to eat their own. "I'd love it if you two would reconsider joining the Society for the Promotions of Elfish Welfare," she looked at them hopefully.

"Hermione, we are not joining sp-"

"If you call it spew, so help me I will put a leg locking curse on you," her eyes narrowed.

"Fine," George put his hands up in defense. "But we still maintain our original answer. We can't possibly join. Without the house elves we wouldn't eat."

"And why not? I'm not saying they need to go away. I'm simply saying that what we're doing to them here at Hogwarts is slave labor. They should be paid. And get time off. I don't think it's too much to ask," she gave them a smug look.

Fred shook his head, trying hard not to laugh. "Hermione, they don't want to be free. I know you've heard all this before, but seriously. You need to give this up. Look at them," he gestured to the elves skipping around the kitchen happily.

"They're miserable!" she almost shouted.

"You're mad!" Fred looked stunned, looking from the elves to the young girl.

"Listen, Hermione, let's just say for a moment that they are unhappy, which I'm not saying is a fact. But if we were to join sp-" he stopped himself at her glare. "If we were to join your cause, what's that going to change?"

"You just don't understand!" Hermione and Fred were glaring at each other now.

"So make us understand then," George urged softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. He could tell she was frustrated. He knew the whole situation was difficult for her, considering the only people who would help her were her two best friends, who couldn't refuse. He did feel bad, upsetting her about the subject. And he knew his twin wasn't helping. Fred was hot headed. And she was passionate.

"I'm trying to do something good. You didn't see Winky out in those woods the night of the World Cup. She was so upset and just trying to get away. But because Mr. Crouch had told her to stay put, she barely did. And the way he spoke to her," she shook her head, unwilling to say the things that were popping into her head. "Everyone treats this like a joke. But it's not. How would you like to work hard all day every day and never get paid or time off or even get to make your own decisions?"

"I know it's hard for you to understand, but we just don't agree. These elves, they're happy here working. They're helping people. You might get a few nutters like Dobby, but honestly, most of them love it. If you can get one elf to tell you he wants to be free, we'll join," George replied.

"And Dobby doesn't count," Fred added quickly.

"Easy," she said confident.

"Don't go counting your dragons before they've hatched," Fred smirked.

"Before the day's end I'll find one," she retorted.

"And what do we get if you don't?"

"You don't have to join the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

"I feel like we should get something more," Fred grinned.

"Don't push her, mate," George muttered quietly.

"Fine, fine. I'm only trying to get a rise from you, Hermione," Fred laughed.

The smallest of smiles crept on her face. She tried to hide it, as she had been glaring at Fred for the last several minutes. "I think we should get started," she said quickly as she turned and headed toward the main kitchen. Not that any of it was dirty, so it would only take them a couple of hours to detail. She knew they'd have plenty of time back in the common room before the rest of the house got back from Hogsmeade. Nevertheless she was ready to be done with cleaning.

"When do you want to start your dance lessons, love?" she heard one of the boys behind her. He was so close to her it made her jump. She immediately stepped forward a few steps before turning to face him.

"Oh, about that," she blushed.

"Don't tell me you're backing out. Are you embarrassed?" Fred laughed.

"No!" she replied indignantly.

Fred and George looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"I'm not embarrassed! I just-" she paused.

"You just don't want to be close to us then," George pretended to pout. "We're not good enough for her," he sighed before turning away, hiding his smile.

"Oh no, that's not-" she started laughing when she noticed the boys both laughing. "Alright, fine. I'm a little embarrassed."

"See was that so hard to admit?" Fred grinned at her.

"No laughing at me, alright?"

"I feel like we've had this conversation before," George laughed. "We promise."

"Should be plenty of time before everyone gets back to Hogsmeade," Fred suggested

"Alright," she sighed

The rest of the morning was spent cleaning as well as the twins laughing when Hermione was trying to find a house elf who would say he wanted to be free. Every elf she spoke to looked insulted and then pushed food at the trio. Finally after about the 20th elf she gave up for the day. "It'll take some time for them to understand," she shrugged, still determined that she would prove them wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

When they got back to the common room, it was empty aside from a few first and second years. "I don't want to do it with them around," she whisper to the twins.

"Alright," George shrugged.

"Come upstairs then," Fred said as he lead the way up toward the 6th year boys dormitory. It was empty, as expected. The rest of the boys were off in Hogsmeade, probably enjoying butterbeer and Honeydukes candy. "We could always sneak up there if you want to go," he grinned at Hermione.

"No," she immediately replied. "We're already in trouble. The last thing I need is to get more detention."

"Oh, Hermione, you underestimate us. But have it your way," George smiled.

"Ready to learn how to waltz?" Fred grinned.

She nodded, turning a slight shade of pink. She couldn't believe she was getting help from the twins. She couldn't believe she was confiding something in the twins that she wasn't confiding in her best friends.

"It's not scary. Come on now. You know us. Don't be embarrassed," Fred laughed.

"It's just...odd," she replied.

"Come on," Fred stood close to her. "I'm going to put my left hand on your waist. Put your right hand on my shoulder," he stopped, allowing her time to follow his instruction. "Now take my hand," he closed his hand around hers. He looked at her face, showing her discomfort. "Just relax," he smiled. "Follow my lead. When I step, you step."

She was soon following every step and realized it was quite easier than she had anticipated.

"You're a natural, love," George grinned when Fred stopped their dance.

"That wasn't hard at all," she smiled.

"Of course not. Now, it could certainly depend on your partner. We're wonderful dancers, you see. But who knows about Viktor?" George laughed.

"I'm sure Viktor is a satisfactory dancer," Hermione turned pink again.

"Is Viktor satisfactory in other aspects as well?" Fred grinned, winking at her.

She found herself giggling. "I don't think I should answer because I'm sure you mean something I wouldn't dare speak to you about."

"So you've snogged him then," George raised an eyebrow.

"We're not having this conversation," she crossed her arms, though still smiling.

"It's a simple question. Have you snogged the famous Viktor Krum?" George sat on the end of his bed.

"I-of cou-well we-no," she finally sighed, sitting on an opposite bed.

"Have you snogged anyone?" Fred was trying not to laugh.

"Well, no," she responded quietly.

"Well if you ever need any practice-"

"That won't be necessary," she rolled her eyes, smiling at them. Though I'm sure you're both fine."

"We're more than fine," Fred answered, offended. "I'll have you know we're wonderful," he winked at her again.

"And how would you know? Do you snog each other?" she raised an eyebrow, feeling triumphant when the boys both looked offended.

"You could ask Katie."

"Or Angelina."

"Or Mandy Brocklehurt. Though I'm not proud of that one," George laughed.

"Or-"

"I don't need a list of references," Hermione stopped them. "Though I'm interested in Mandy Brocklehurt. She's in my year," she laughed.

"It was more of a bet," he stopped at Hermione's disgusted look. "She knew! She made the bet! She bet me she could stand to eat more every flavor beans that I could. Unfortunately she won. I got sick on the vomit one. Couldn't go on," George shook his head.

"So she just wanted to snog you?" Hermione laughed.

"Of course. Lots of girls do," he shrugged.

"Well of course. Lavender and Parvati sure wouldn't mind," she grinned, thinking of her talk with her roommates the night before.

The boys simply laughed. "Yet you have no interest."

"Can we talk about something else?"

"We can always talk about going to Hogsmeade," George smiled.

"No," she answered again.

"Well then lets talk about Viktor," Fred sat next to her.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Well if you're not snogging him, then what do you do?"

"We talk," she shrugged.

"About what?" Fred laughed, imagining the bookworm talking to the Quidditch star.

"Well, we don't really talk much. He just kind of stares at me. Mostly watches me study. But we talk some. He tells me about his school. And we talk about Hogwarts a bit. He really likes it here."

"He really likes you then, does he?" George smiled when she turned pink again.

"I think you blush as much as our brother," Fred laughed.

"I think I should go study a bit," she stood up and started to head out of the room.

* * *

"Hermione! We brought you back lots of candy!" Harry and Ron rushed to the couch where she was studying.

"Thanks," she smiled as she took a licorice wand from Harry.

"I wish you could have come with us," Ron emptied his pockets which were full of candy.

"Have you finished your potions essay?" Harry asked.

"Just finished rewriting it. I didn't like the first one. Took a lot of editing. But I'm sure this one is much better. I hope you finished yours."

"We'll finish it tonight," Ron shrugged as he ate a chocolate frog.

"You shouldn't wait until the last minute, Ron. You'll never get good marks on a rushed essay."

"At least after Potions on Monday there's no more classes for almost a month. I can't believe they extended break so long," Harry smiled.

"Well it'll give plenty of time for students to be able to get to know each other better," Hermione said as she rolled her parchment.

"Maybe we can get to know the Beauxbatons girls better," Ron added dreamily.

"Oh, Ronald, don't waste your time on them," Hermione shook her head. But Ron didn't hear her. He is in a daydream.

"Let him dream," Harry laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Did you get a letter from McGonagall asking to see her?" Hermione walked over to the twins who were chatting with Lee. She couldn't imagine that they were all in trouble again. They had done nothing wrong.

"Just got ours," George held his up.

"What could she possibly want?"

"Not a clue, love," Fred shrugged. "S'pose we could go find out," he stood up.

As they walked down the hall to their professor's office, Hermione spoke quietly. "You think we could practice some more?"

"Dancing?"

"Well, yeah," she shrugged, trying to seem casual. But in all honesty, she hated asking them for help. It was so unlike her to not be great at something.

"Sure," they replied together, smiling. They knew the bookworm was starting to enjoy their company. And as much as they would have thought otherwise, they quite liked her. When she chose to let go a bit and not be so worried about her books and studies, she could be fun. They could see a spark of a troublemaker and certainly an appreciation for humor in her.

As they entered McGonagall's office, she smiled at them. "Ah, good to see you three."

"Are you sick, professor?" George smiled.

"No, Mr. Weasley. I am not sick. I have been to speak with Dumbledor and he's agreed that you three should be allowed to visit Hogsmeade tomorrow with the rest of the students. You three have done an excellent job in the kitchens this weekend and feel you should be rewarded for that."

"Are you serious?" Both boys exclaimed. All three were smiling widely.

"Yes. Initially I was not going to permit Hogsmeade, but instead just let you know you weren't required to head to the kitchen tomorrow. But the Headmaster has decided that perhaps Hogsmeade was not out of the question. Seems to feel perhaps it's unfair to take away a chance at any shopping you may need to do for the ball."

"Remind me to buy him some lemon drops!" George exclaimed.

"You three go back to your house now. No stops. Understood?" She looked at them warningly.

"Absolutely. Thank you professor!" Hermione smiled as she led the boys out of the office and back into the hall.

"So what do you say, Mione? Butterbeers in Hogsmeade tomorrow?" George asked as the boys caught up to both sides of her.

"Sure," she smiled. She had certainly not expected that. She thought she wouldn't get to go to Hogsmeade for months. She was glad Dumbledore had a soft spot.

* * *

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she was in a considerably better mood than she had been the past couple of mornings. She was looking forward to going to Hogsmeade and spending time with her friends. She got dressed quickly and bolted down the stairs to the common room. She was glad she caught Ron and Harry before they went to breakfast. "Morning!"

"Someone's in a good mood," Harry laughed. "Don't suppose it has anything to do with not having detention today does it?"

"It has everything to do with that," she smiled brightly.

"I'm glad you get to go with us," Ron grinned as they walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. His friends noticed the look on his face changed when he saw the Beauxbatton girls pass by. "They're so-"

"Forget about it, Ronald," Hermione crossed her arms and ran ahead of them to sit next to Ginny.

"Hey Mione. You alright?" she looked at Hermione's sour face.

"Nothing," she huffed. She was so tired of those girls. The way everyone drooled over them. Even her best friends. "Is there a single guy in the school that isn't dying to talk to one of those girls?"

"Not every guy, love," George started.

"They're a bit boring, aren't they?" Fred gave her a wink she when smiled a bit.

"Ron won't stop talking about them will he?" Ginny giggled. "It's awful. I can't say I love having them here either."

When the two boys finally arrived to the table, they looked cautiously at Hermione, who simply ignored them and continued talking with Ginny.

"What's up with her, mate?" Ron muttered quietly to Harry, who simply shrugged and told him not to push it.

"Alright now, first and second years back to your houses! Third year and up make your way to the entrance hall to get ready for Hogsmeade!" Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout the Great Hall.

"Come on, Hermione. You can come grab some butterbeers with us before we go to Honeydukes," Fred smiled as he put an arm around her shoulders, leading her out with him and George.

* * *

"So why are you guys hanging out with me?" she asked as she sipped the drink George placed in front of her.

"Why not?" Fred shrugged. "Do you not like spending time with us?" he smiled.

"It's not that. It's just that...well, we've never really spent time together have we?"

"By all means if you want to spend the day listening to our brother pining over the Beaxbattons, please do. We just thought you might rather spend time having real conversation," George replied.

She smiled. It didn't seem like them to be so genuinely caring. But of course, she did know the Weasley's as a whole family were that way. Perhaps she had underestimated them. Perhaps they just hid it well under their prankster facade. After all she did remember them ready to jump on Malfoy for calling her a mudblood. And always looking after Harry on the Quidditch field. "Well I do appreciate it. Though I thought you'd be spending time with Angelina, Fred. Aren't you two-" she let her question hang, not positive what exactly she thought they were.

Fred simply laughed. "No, not quite. She's a great girl and all. But she's just not quite what I'm looking for. But since neither of us had dates, and we have fun together, why not go to the ball?"

"What about you George?"

"I'm taking Alicia, but we're not seeing each other. She's more into Lee I think. But since Katie and Lee are going together, she decided I wasn't so bad," he laughed. "Of course Lee is only going with Katie because Fred is going with Angelina. It's a huge web of love and pain," he grinned.

"So all of you are interested in one another but are going with someone else?" she laughed, shaking her head. "So complicated."

"Well, Freddie, here, isn't interested in anyone in our year," George smiled and then flinched when Fred stepped on his foot.

"So are you interested in anyone then?" she grinned. "Come on now. I told you I was going to the ball with Viktor," she pouted.

"Well you haven't told us if you want to be romantically involved with Mr. Krum," Fred raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know yet. Maybe. He's charming. And very much a gentleman. But I don't know him very well. I certainly would never become involved with someone I wasn't certain I could trust fully."

"You trust us don't you?" George gave her a wink, which earned a laugh.

"Well of course. But I'm not trying to date either of you now, am I?"

"You don't have to pick. We can share," George grinned mischievously.

"Very funny," she rolled her eyes. "Hey, wait. You got me on a whole different topic. There's still the topic of your mystery girl," she smiled at Fred. Her smile grew a bit wider when she noticed him blush a bit. "And don't tell me there's no girl," she said stubbornly.

"Fine. There's a girl. But I really don't want to talk about it," he took a large gulp of his drink.

"You don't have to tell me her name. Just tell me about her. Maybe I can guess," she smiled hopefully.

"I'd be willing to bet you'd never guess," George laughed.

"I don't care. Tell me," she was unsure why she found herself quite interested in Fred's potential love life.

"Well, she's bright. And quite lovely, though she doesn't always know it. She's fiercely loyal. Always tries to see the good in people-"

"Is she a hufflepuff?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Hey Fred, George," Angelina walked up to the table. "You guys still heading to Honeydukes after this? Lee's trying to get me to go and I'd rather you two went with us," she eyed them hopefully.

"Of course," Fred smiled.

"See you there in 10?"

"Sure thing," George replied as she left.

"Maybe I should go find the boys," Hermione pushed back her chair.

"They're probably at Honeydukes. Come on, we'll walk with you," George and Fred stood up with her and headed out of the Three Broomsticks.


	7. Chapter 7

"There you are," Harry smiled as Hermione as she walked through the large crowd of Honeydukes to meet with them. "Where's you been? We saw you run off with Fred and George."

"We went to the Three Broomsticks," she replied casually as she ran her eyes across the shelves filled with some of her favorite candies.

"As in the three of you?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you socialize with the twins outside of detention?" he laughed.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Since they're nice to me. And they down fawn over our visitors," she turned back to the shelves.

"No one is fawning," Ron muttered.

"Everybody is fawning!" she shouted. She had no idea why she was so mad at Ron over that comment, but she was. She looked around, embarrassed that people were now staring at her. She quickly turned back to Ron and continued, much more quietly. "Every time anyone sees them they go all slackjawed and drool all over the place. You all act like you've never seen a girl before. Fred and George seem to be about the only people who aren't," she finished in a harsh whisper.

Ron simply glared at her. "You're overreacting. Aren't you the one who keeps talking about forming relationships with the other schools?"

"Yes, Ronald. But befriending them and drooling all over them are two totally different things," she crossed her arms. How dare he try to justify the way he was acting by using her own words.

"Can you two cool it?" Harry stepped between them. He regretted it as he felt both of their eyes burning on him now. "This is nothing to be getting mad at each other over. Please stop. If for nothing else, then for me. I need both of you two. This second task is going to be here before we know it. And I'm going to need you both behind me," he pleaded. He hated using the tournament, but he was desperate. He hated when they fought. It seemed as though every time they did, the time they spent not talking to each other was longer and longer.

Hermione huffed and walked away from them, running into Ginny on the other side of the shop. "Your brother is infuriating!"

"Always has been," she laughed. She knew exactly how Hermione was feeling. She had noticed Harry and the way he looked Cho. Not that she would ever admit it to anyone but Hermione. "It'll all go back to normal once they leave. We just have to hold out until then. You can always keep hanging out with the twins," she grinned.

"I don't think they'll want me tagging along with them for a year until the other schools leave," she shook her head.

"Something tells me they wouldn't mind," Ginny giggled. "You seem to be getting on with them alright."

"Yeah, the past couple of days. But that hardly makes for a lasting friendship."

"Yeah, well I'm just saying that I think you three make a lovely couple," she grinned playfully.

"Wouldn't couple only involve 2 people?" Hermione laughed. She had to admit, she loved talking to Ginny and being much more herself.

"Well trio then I guess," she shrugged, still laughing. "Although I suppose it'll be a quartet if you added Viktor Krum into the mix," she laughed even harder.

"Lets not get carried away now," she laughed.

"And what are you lovely ladies giggling about?" George and Fred walked up, putting an arm around each girl.

"You," Ginny laughed.

"Ah, of course."

"Might we ask what about?"

"Is it our ruggedly good looks?" George grinned.

"Definitely," Hermione smiled.

"We thought so," Fred grinned.

"So what do you two want?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing in particular. Just saw you giggling and thought we'd find out what it is that makes you laugh. For business purposes of course," George shrugged, smiling at his brother, who still had his arm lazily draped around Hermione's shoulders.

"Well then you'll be glad to know it's you we find so funny. Now please go away," Ginny smiled sweetly at them.

"Whatever you say, baby sister," George replied before the pair left.

* * *

"Hermione, will you please stop being mad at Ron? He can't control himself. But he doesn't mean to annoy you," Harry caught Hermione on the couch in the common room after dinner the following Friday.

"I'm sure he doesn't. But it doesn't change the fact that it bothers me," she continued looking at her book.

"Hermione. Come on. Put the book down and relax. Term is over. The ball is in a week. Aren't you going to tell us who you're going with?"

"No. Please don't ask again. And I'll stop ignoring him. But it's not as though he's made much effort to speak to me," she closed her book. Perhaps Harry was right about one thing. She should relax.

"Well it's not as though you've given him much chance either," he replied, trying not to sound like he was taking sides. "You've been off talking to the twins or at the library or with Ginny every free moment you have."

"Yeah, well none of them-" she stopped when she noticed Ron and Ginny walking through the portrait hole. Ron looked pale and was muttering to himself. She noticed Ginny keeping a hand on his shoulder gently as he sat down.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked as she and Harry walked over to them.

"He's asked Fleur Delacour to the ball," Ginny replied.

"Why did I do it, mate? I don't know what came over me. She was standing there talking to Cedric and I just asked her," disbelief all over his face.

Hermione bit back a smile as Harry spoke. "Well she is part veela. I meant to tell you before, but we weren't speaking. Her grandmother was veela," Harry tried to make him feel better. "She was probably trying to get Diggory to go with her. But it doesn't matter. He's going with Cho," Harry looked sullen.

"How'd you know that?"

"Because I asked her," he replied quickly. The only person who seemed to notice Ginny's face change was Hermione.

"Well, mate, we have to go with someone. We can't be the only blokes without dates," Ron muttered. "Wait. Neville won't either. It's not so bad then," he tried to look optimistic.

"Actually-" Ginny piped in. "Neville's asked me. And I've said I'd go," her face was suddenly red. She walked off quickly, followed by Hermione.

Ron actually started to smile but then seemed to remember that it was just him and Harry who didn't have dates. "Well then mate, we have to find dates."

"Sure. Wait here a minute," he notice Lavender and Parvati come through the portrait hole, giggling. "Her Parvati, will you go to the ball with me?"

"Sure," she giggled.

"Lavender, would you go with Ron?" he asked, hopefully.

"I can't. I've already told Seamus I'd go with him," she smiled.

"Well, do you know anyone who'd go with him?" he whispered.

"I'll ask my sister," Parvati shrugged. "I don't think she has a date yet. And I'm sure she'd hate to go alone."

"Thanks Parvati," he smiled and walked back to his friend.


	8. Chapter 8

The night before the ball, Hermione felt her nervousness growing. She knew she had to get up in front of everyone with Viktor for the first dance. It would only be them and three other couples on the dance floor opening the ball. She wished she could back out at that moment. She had no desire to be in front of everyone dancing. Even if she had been finding times to practice with the twins in her spare time. Unfortunately, their times were few and very short. Trying to sneak around was proving difficult without rousing any suspicion.

"Hey Fred, George," she greeted them after dinner.

"Hello, love," Fred replied with a smile. "Looking to dance?"

"Well yes, actually. I'm really nervous. What if I mess up and make a fool of myself?"

"You'll be fine. You're not going to make a fool of yourself," George laughed.

"Besides, even if you messed up, everyone would blame it on Krum," Fred added.

"Are you just saying that because you don't want to dance with me tonight?"

"Not at all. We've already found a spot to practice actually," George replied.

She looked at them, surprised. "Where?"

"Boathouse. Thought it'd be a nice quiet place," Fred smiled.

"That sounds wonderful," she smiled. "I'll meet you down there in 15 minutes. I just want to put my stuff away," she added before heading up to the common room. She quickly deposited her bag and started back downstairs. She was thankful the boys were too busy playing wizard's chess to see her. When she arrived at the boathouse she saw it lit up by small floating lights. "It's beautiful in here," she looked around. She hadn't fully appreciated the few times she had been there.

"Very," Fred added softly, smiling. George elbowed him, laughing.

"So shall we then?" she stood, waiting for one of them to take their place with her.

"Alright then," Fred took one hand and put the other around her waist. "See?" he smiled as they danced. "You're going to be fine."

"Freddie, I need to go take care of something. Forgot I promised Alicia. I'll meet you back in the common room," George smiled as he headed toward the exit. "You two don't stay out too late, now. Wouldn't want detention would you?" He gave Fred a wink before he left.

"So what made you think of the boathouse?" Hermione asked as they sat down.

"Looking for a place where no one would find us," he smiled. "You said you didn't want anyone to know."

"Well, I'm certainly glad you did. It's lovely."

"So why haven't you told the boys yet? About Viktor?" he asked.

She shrugged, looking down at the water. "Pride I guess. They're so certain I'm going alone. I kind of want to see their faces when I show up, not only with a date, but with Viktor," she smiled a bit. "Is that wrong?"

"Not at all," he replied, smiling. "I don't see why you shouldn't make them realize that you're a lovely girl who someone would love to show off."

"Lovely, huh?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you know. As far as 4th years go," he shrugged before laughing.

"I think I should take offense to that. But I'll just take the compliment instead," she smiled.

"You should. It's true. You really are lovely. And if Ron is too dim to see that, it's certainly his loss," he push a stray hair from her eyes.

"Thanks, Fred," she smiled. She was starting to see what people saw in them. Although they were mostly about their jokes and pranks, she saw a sweetness in them. And whatever the reason they've taken her in as their friend, she would not take it for granted. It was nice to feel appreciated. "We should probably be heading back. We really won't want to get detention again," she laughed

* * *

"Oy, Hermione. You look-" Fred stood, staring at the young girl. She looked absolutely beautiful. He was glad to see her away from Krum for just a moments time. He had been waiting to talk to her since the ball had started.

She smiled brightly at him. "Thank you. You look very handsome. Angelina must be enjoying showing you off."

"Actually Georgie's keeping her busy. Alicia's keeping Lee busy, and Katie is chatting with a young Durmstrong over here," he pointed to the pair who were chatting on the other side of the hall. "Turns out I'm the dateless one now," he laughed.

"I'm sure there are plenty of girls who'd love to dance with you. Why don't you ask the girl you're interested in?" She grinned.

"You just want to know who it is. You're clever. But you're not going to find out tonight," he smiled at her. "But while you're so anxiously awaiting the big reveal, why don't you dance with me?" he held out his hand.

"I'd love to," she took his hand and let him lead her out to join the other dancing couples. She put her arms around his neck as she felt his around her waist.

"So where's your date then? Left you here all alone to get swept up into the arms of another man?" he laughed.

"Karkaroff pulled him away. Apparently couldn't allow him to have some fun for a night. But I suppose it's not totally bad. I get to dance with you. After all, it is thanks to you and George that I made it through that first dance."

"You would have been fine without us."

"Well, either way, I do appreciate it. You and George have been really sweet to me. It's been nice having you two around. Not that I thought I'd ever say that," she laughed. "So what are you going to do the rest of the night without a date?"

"Well so long as you're free, I'd like to entertain you."

She smiled. "I can agree to that. But what about when Viktor comes back?"

"I suppose I'll just have to pine after the girl of my dreams," he laughed.

"Fred Weasley, I'm going to find out who she is. And I'm going to help you win her over," she replied, determined.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hermione are you okay?" George and Fred rushed to her sides once the second task was finished and everyone was clearing out.

"Yeah, of course. Just cold," she smiled. "Ready to get into the castle."

"Well come on then," they each took hold of an arm and walked with her back up to the entrance hall.

"So what were you talking to Krum about?"

"Thanking him for saving you?" George teased.

"Actually, he's asked me to visit him over the summer."

Fred's smile faded a bit. He knew Hermione and Krum had grown closer over the last few months since the ball. He wasn't sure how close. "What did you say?"

"I told him I'd think about it. I mean, it would be nice, going to visit. But I don't know," she shrugged. "I don't want him to get the wrong idea."

"Wrong idea? About what?"

"Well about me and him. He's quite nice but I'm not interested in being with him. We just don't connect on that level."

"So you're not involved with him?"

"You'd know if I was. I would have told you," she laughed.

"But you spent Valentines day with him," Fred looked at her.

"Yes, and that's when I realized he's not who I'm looking for."

"You snogged him?" George laughed.

"Why do you just have to assume that?" she smiled.

"Because you said you don't connect. You snogged him and you didn't feel anything," Fred laughed.

"Fine," she sighed. "I didn't feel anything. Not that it was bad. It just wasn't special, I guess."

"You sound disappointed," Fred frowned.

"I just thought maybe I had found someone special. I think it was mostly the ball. I felt like such a princess and thought maybe he was like my prince," she laughed. "I know it sounds silly. It was nice to have someone fancy me though."

"Oh, I'm sure there's someone else. You just don't know it yet. Maybe he's too much of an arse to tell you," George looked over at Fred, who was glaring at him.

"Well I wish he'd just reveal himself then," she laughed as she looked back at them before stepping through the portrait hole.

"You heard her mate," George grinned before following behind her.

* * *

"Hermione, there's going to be backlash from this article," Fred looked at her, worried. He set the paper down on the table in front of them.

"It'll be fine. You sound like Harry and Ron," she laughed

"Well, they may be right about this one. You think it's no big deal. But Rita Skeeter has quite the influence. I don't think you know what you've gotten yourself into here, love," George added.

"Stop worrying, you two," she smiled. "It's not like any of it's true. I'm not seeing Viktor, nor am I seeing Harry. Though I still want to know how she knew about Viktor asking me to visit him. That makes no sense. She wasn't there with us. It was just the two of us," she frowned again.

"Well, obviously not," Fred replied.

"Thank you for that," she looked at him, annoyed. "Can we just talk about something else?"

"Like what? Your sordid affairs are the most interesting thing at Hogwarts right now," George laughed.

"Of course they are. What about your sordid affair with Angelina?" Hermione laughed.

"Oh, it's all kinds of sordid," he winked, grinning.

"That's enough," she held up her hand, smiling. "That I don't need to hear about."

* * *

"Hermione, how are you holding up?" he caught her in the hallways after dinner. He knew between the hate mail and the kids at school, the reactions to the article had to be bothering her.

"I'm fine," she replied casually as she started walking again.

"Hermione, wait," he grabbed her arm. "I know this is bothering you. You may be able to fool Harry and Ron and the rest of the school but I know when something is bothering you. You can't lie to me," he put a hand on her shoulder.

"You want to talk about lying? Why don't you stop lying to me?" she folded her arms. She looked around the now empty corridor before turning her gaze back on Fred.

"What are you talking ab-"

"Stop lying to me," she repeated.

"I haven't lied to you," he looked at her, confused.

"I have given you every chance in the world to tell me how you feel, Fred Weasley! Every chance since the night of the ball! I should have recognized it sooner, but I never thought that it'd happen. I kept thinking that you'd finally pluck up the courage to let me know. But you never did. So I tried to keep my mind off of it with Krum. Thought maybe I could find some happiness with him. But after Valentines day I realized it wouldn't happen. Because you-" she poked him hard on the chest. "You kept getting into my head. And now, you still want to tell me that's not the case?"

He stood, looking at her. Her hair was frazzled and she looked like she wanted to punch him. He couldn't help but to start laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"You," he replied, still laughing. "You're so angry with me yet you're telling me you want to be with me. This is not at all how I imagined this to happen."

"Well, Fred, I can't take pretending anymore. You've made your way into my head and I can't get you out of it. And all I think about every time I look at you smiling like that is how much I'd like to kiss you," she smiled slightly now. She was starting to see how weird the whole situation was.

"You're mad," he laughed harder. "I like that in a girl," he leaned down and kissed her briefly.

"Well, I suppose that's good. Because you're going to have to deal with it a lot," she smiled when he put an arm around her.

"I can do that. Come on, back to the common room," he put an arm around her as they walked through the hall toward their house dormitory.


End file.
